Face Down
by LilyJackson
Summary: Lola is being abused by her boyfriend and one person is able to save her. Locheal, Lola & Micheal, ! Oneshot Songfic


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is my first Zoey 101 story! please review, hope you like it.

Song - _Face Down_ by **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**!Licheal!**

Micheal's POV

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
**__**One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
**__**Still I never understand why you hang around  
**__**I see what going down**_

I was sitting at a table waiting for Lola. It was summer and Lola invited me to spend a few weeks with her and her family. I stay at a hotel about a mile from Lola's house. Lola's going to an acting camp, so we hang out afterward. She started dating Vince Blake. He is always angry and mean with Lola. _I don't know why she dates him. If she was dating me I would be nice and happy to have her around._

_**Cover up with make-up in the mirror  
**__**Tell yourself it's never going to happen again  
**__**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

I saw Lola coming and was shocked. Bruises were all over her face ans arms.

"Lola what happened," I said when she got close. She was hyperventilating and sobbing.

"V-Vince, h-he hurt m-me," she said through sobs. I remembered last week when she had the large bruise on her eye. She said she hit something while she was at the theater.

"How long has he been doing this," I asked. She laid her head on my shoulder and cried.

"A week after we started dating," She said.

"Lola you've been dating for a month," I said shocked. Who could go that long in pain.

"I wore make-up so you wouldn't get worried, but he gets worse everytime," she cried.

"Why did you stay with him then," I asked. Lola shrugged.

"He said he'll stop," she said sadly. I hugged her. _Why would someone do this to someone else._

_**Do you feel like a man  
**__**When you push her around  
**__**Do you feel better now  
**__**As she falls to the ground  
**__**Well tell you my friend  
**__**One day this world's going to end  
**__**As your lives crumble down  
**__**A new life she has found**_

Lola's POV

I was walking home after confessing to Micheal what was happening between me and Vince. _He's so understanding, why did I start dating Vince, I knew I should have dated Micheal_. I entered my house and Vince was there. Before I could say anything Vince grabbed me by the hair and threw me down. _I wish my parents were here, why did they have to go see my cousin._

"Where were you," Vince yelled at me.

"With Micheal," I yelled back.

"Stop going by him, your my girl and can't talk to him," he yelled. Vince picked me up and started shacking me hard.

"Listen to me, stop dating him now, you hear me, huh! STOP!," he screamed. I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin and ran to my room. I pick up the phone and started dialing my mom's cell. Pick up, PLEASE, pick up.

_"Hello"_

"Mom"

_"We're not here right now but if you leave your name and number we'll get back"_

"Uhh" I slammed the phone down. Who to call...Micheal! While dialing Vince started banging on the door.

"Come out now" Vince screamed.

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
**__**Every action in this world bear a consequence  
**__**If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
**__**I see what's going down**_

_Pick up...hurry! _After two rings someone answers. _Don't be another answering machine_

_"Hello"_

"Micheal"

_"Lola"_

"Hurry please! Vince is at my house."

_"Coming"_ He hung up. Right when I hung up the door splintered and Vince came in.

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again  
**__**Say you're right again  
**__**Heed my lecture**_

Vince grabbed me and threw me to the ground, hitting my side on the way down. I lay there in total fear of what was going to happen to me. Vince was standing over me when Micheal came in. _Thank God!_

"Leave her alone, Vince" Micheal yelled. Vince turned to him.

"What are you going to do, huh, I'm with my girlfriend and can do whatever I want," Vince said.

_**Do you feel like a man  
**__**When you push her around  
**__**Do you feel better now  
**__**As she falls to the ground  
**__**Well tell you my friend  
**__**One day this world's going to end  
**__**As your lives crumble down  
**__**A new life she has found**_

"You think it makes you stronger or Better to do this. To beat up someone who you believe is weaker. Lola doesn't fight back because she is to nice of a person. She cares about everyone, even a scumbag like you. I never told her this, but now I think she should. Lola, I love you and wish you were happy and not getting hurt by him," Micheal said while looking at me. I started to stand up a little, even though it hurt.

"You-," Vince said through grinding teeth.

_**Face dirt in the dirt  
**__**She says this doesn't hurt  
**__**She says I've finally had enough**_

_****_

_**Face dirt in the dirt  
**__**She says this doesn't hurt  
**__**She says I've finally had enough**_

___**  
**__**One day she will tell you that she had enough  
**__**It's coming round again**_

"Stop, Vince. You've hurt me for a month and I've had enough. I'm leaving you and am never coming back. Micheal actually means it when he says he loves me, but you say it so you can keep hurting me. I'm done and you'd better leave," I said. _I didn't stutter! Good job, Lola!_ He stared at me and then looked at Micheal. Micheal walked over to me and put his arm around me.

"Yeah, leave," Micheal said. Vince glared and then walked out of the house.

"Thanks," I said. Micheal smiled. He leaned over and softly kissed me. _This is way better._

_**Do you feel like a man  
**__**When you push her around  
**__**Do you feel better now  
**__**As she falls to the ground  
**__**Well tell you my friend  
**__**One day this world's going to end  
**__**As your lives crumble down  
**__**A new life she has found**_

_**Do you feel like a man  
**__**When you push her around  
**__**Do you feel better now  
**__**As she falls to the ground  
**__**Well tell you my friend  
**__**One day this world's going to end  
**__**As your lives crumble down  
**__**A new life she has found**_

_**Face dirt in the dirt  
**__**She says this doesn't hurt  
**__**She says I've finally had enough**_


End file.
